Invincible (Machine Gun Kelly song)
| format = Digital download | recorded = 2011 | studio = | venue = | genre = Hip hop, conscious hip hop, R&B | length = | label = | writer = Colson Baker, Ester Dean | producer = Alex da Kid | chronology = MGK | prev_title = Wild Boy | prev_year = 2011 | next_title = Hold On (Shut Up) | next_year = 2012 | misc = }} }} "Invincible" is a song by American hip hop recording artist MGK. The song, released on April 24, 2012, serves as the second single from his debut studio album Lace Up. The single features vocals from American singer and songwriter, Ester Dean and was produced by Alex da Kid. The song was also featured as a background song in the popular video game Watch Dogs by Ubisoft in 2014 which later led to the song being increasingly popular. Usage in media Invincible was one of the official theme songs for WWE’s WrestleMania XXVIII and has been licensed for 2012 NFL Thursday Night Football. The Cleveland Cavaliers have used the song in their introduction to home games. The song is played over a music video introducing their players featuring MGK in a Cavs jersey with "XX" on it (A part of one of MGK's tattoos) instead of numbers. The song also featured in the HTC Rezound commercial. It was released on December 17, 2011, but only became available to purchase on April 24, 2012 on iTunes. The lyric video was premiered also on December 17, on his Vevo account. MGK performed the song with Skylar Grey (standing in for Ester Dean) and his hype man Slim Gudz at Wrestlemania 28 as part of John Cena's entrance on April 1, 2012. MGK performed the song with Ester Dean and his hype man Slim Gudz on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, on July 18, 2012. Part 2 version Ester Dean posted a Part 2 version of the song in August 2012 onto her Soundcloud page. The Part 2 version features the raps made by MGK removed and replaced with Dean's vocals. Unlike the original song, the Part 2 version has 3 verses.https://soundcloud.com/team-dean/invincible Music video MGK shot a video for the single, which featured a cameo appearance from the singer Ester Dean. The video was uploaded on YouTube under his Vevo account, on June 3, 2012. The video, directed by Isaac Rentz portrays the struggle and triumph of everyday people in the clip, which depicts an unexpected pregnancy and neighborhood brawl. In his scenes, MGK rushes to a hospital to check on his daughter, who happens to reunite him with his ex-girlfriend. Singer-songwriter Ester Dean roams the hospital hallways, singing the chorus. Credits and personnel *Songwriter – Richard Colson Baker, Ester Dean *Production – Alex da Kid Track listing ;Digital Single Charts Certifications Release history References External links * Category:2011 songs Category:2012 singles Category:Machine Gun Kelly (rapper) songs Category:Bad Boy Records singles Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Alex da Kid Category:Songs written by Ester Dean Category:Songs written by Machine Gun Kelly (rapper)